The First Notch
by Natmonkey
Summary: What my character would do with Bevil if she could. Beware, it's pretty dirty.


_Nothing in this story's mine, except for Chrysanthemum and my filthy, filthy imagination. Leave a review and make my day!_

**The first notch**

Chrysanthemum looked into the strongbox. There it was: a small shard of gleaming silver. As soon as she touched it, she felt something reacting within her. Strong magic. Her friend Bevil wasn't very impressed, however.

"We were risking life and limb – for _that_? None of this makes any sense." He shook his head in frustration. "Daeghun can do his own blasted quests from now on. When you're done searching around, let's get out of here."

Chrysanthemum turned and smiled at him. "What's the rush?"

He gave her a puzzled luck. "Why, what do you mean?"

Still smiling she walked up to him, unraveling her black hair, which usually rested between her shoulder blades in a long braid. Down and long, it looked like a shining waterfall of black silk running down to her waist. She undid the Harvest Cloak they'd won when she, Bevil and their now deceased friend Amie had beaten the living daylights out of the Mossfeld brothers in the Harvest Brawl, and dropped it on the floor of the ruins her father had sent them to. Standing on her toes, Chrysanthemum briefly let her lips touch Bevil's. "Think about it," she whispered in his ear, "we are all alone out here. No one to hear us, no one to disturb us." With each word, her warm breath touched his ear.

Bevil felt his heart racing. The warmth of her body so close to his and her sweet smell made his head spin. He looked into her brown eyes and stammered: "I… I…" His cheeks flushed with embarrassment, he blurted out: "See this is why I never leave the house! I can't even speak to you properly."

"Why not? We've been friends since we were little," she remarked, her arms casually resting on his shoulders.

"I know that. But whenever I see you… Well. I'm not really good around pretty women. Not to say that I – I mean…" He fell silent, not really sure what to say. Chrysanthemum giggled.

"So you like me then, Bevil? How cute." She ruffled his hair.

"I _don't_ like you," he answered with a slight hesitation, "I don't mean you're not likeable… Ugh, this is what I mean. Not one sensible word comes out of me when you are around."

"You don't have to speak, you know," the girl said softly. "Just do what your instincts tell you to." She pressed her body against his, feeling strong muscle under her soft flesh, and kissed him.

'What a night,' Bevil thought. Their village West Harbor was attacked, their friend Amie had died trying to protect her teacher from some sorcerer, and then Chrysanthemum's foster father Daeghun had ordered the both of them to retrieve a silver shard from the ruins in the swamp. They'd killed dozens of swamp creatures to get to their goal, and Chrysanthemum had even sweet-talked a bunch of lizardlings into leaving the ruins and letting the two conduct their business. And now, just when he thought things could not get any stranger, this beautiful girl was kissing him. The one he had been fantasizing about for years no less. He had seen her grow from a scrawny little girl into a curvaceous young woman. Ever since she started growing breasts, he had been very interested in her, feeling his heart beating faster whenever she was near him.

He wrapped his arms around her narrow waist, and although earlier that evening he complained about the dangers of the armor that exposed her chest and back, he was now grateful to able to feel her bare skin under his fingers. 'Never look a gift horse in the mouth,' he thought. 'Certainly not one as lovely as this.' Clumsily he returned the kiss. When she licked his lips, he opened his mouth and Chrysanthemum let her tongue slip in and touch his. A jolt of electricity ran down his spine and something in his trousers came to life.

"Ooh, and what is this?" Chrysanthemum teased him, stroking along the length of his erection. Blushing he said, "Sorry, I, uhm..." and looked away. The girl wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. "Aw Bevil, you're so cute. Don't be shy. This is supposed to happen." Gently she caressed his cheek.

"Oh, good. I'm sorry, this is kind of awkw…" She silenced him by laying a finger on his lips. Their mouths and tongues met again and she removed her shoulder armor studded with sharp spikes, then the heavy gauntlets protecting her arms. Slowly she began stripping Bevil of his chainmail and the shirt he wore underneath. The cold metal of her armor against his skin made him shiver.

"Are you cold, my sweet? Let me warm you up," she whispered seductively and stared into his blue eyes. A trail of little kisses along the side of his neck led her down to his chest while she stroked his back with both of her hands. Every touch of her lips and fingers sent a rush of heat through him.

"Hmmm, all that militia training and carrying wood has really paid off," she muttered, admiring his lean, muscular body. Suddenly she snapped: "Why are you so damn passive? Come on, do something. Help me out of my armor, for instance."

Fumbling to unbuckle her armor, he apologized: "I'm sorry, this kind of thing never happens to me. It feels like I'm dreaming. I mean, a beautiful girl like you with a stupid bumpkin like me?"

She eyed him angrily. "Never talk about yourself like that." With a mischievous smile she commented: "You are like Harvest Mead. Sweet and strong. And you also make me feel so… excited." Taking a step back, Chrysanthemum removed what was left of her armor and let it fall onto the floor. Quickly she unlaced the cotton bodice protecting her vanilla ice cream colored skin from being damaged by her armor, slowly peeled her knickers off her hips and stepped out of them. Naked, save for her knee-high metal plated boots, she now stood before him.

Bevil's jaw nearly dropped to the floor when he feasted his eyes on her soft curves, paying special attention to her voluptuous bosom. His erection was now so hard it almost hurt.

"I am all yours. Please touch me. Or just do _something_," she pleaded, looking almost desperate. He pinched his arm very hard and swore when he felt the pain. Chrysanthemum was still there, still naked, eying him expectantly. 'So this _is_ real,' he thought in relief. Leave it to his crazy imagination to give him an elaborate erotic dream and making the girl evaporate as soon as he tries to touch her. But this time, that wouldn't happen. Gently he pulled her closer to him until he felt her breasts pressing against his stomach. After kissing her soft lips, he buried his face in her neck.

"Hmm, you smell great," he mumbled. One of his hands rested on her hip, stroking her soft skin, while the other cupped her breast. He marveled at the softness of it, squeezing and massaging her.

"I thought they'd be harder. So soft…" His hands were shaking slightly. She moaned under his touch, feeling her nipples react and becoming hard. His erection pressing hard against her stomach caught her attention and she rubbed the bulge in the front of his trousers. He gasped when her hand stroked his hard penis through the fabric and bit her neck in reaction, squeezing her breast harder. His thumb traced little circles around her nipple and tweaked at it.

"You seem to know what you're doing," the girl moaned.

"Not really. Just making it up as I go. This is what I've always _wanted_ to do though," he muttered into her ear.

"Is that so?" she responded. "And what would you have me do then?"

"Well," he admitted slightly embarrassed, "I've always wondered what it would feel like if you would put it in your mouth, my uhm…" he coughed, his face all red.

Releasing herself from his embrace, Chrysanthemum slid down his body onto her knees. She looked up at him and jokingly poked into his erection. "You mean this? Let's see what we have here then." With a seductive smile she unlaced his trousers and released his member from its cage. She encircled the base with the thumb and forefinger of one hand, while the other stroked it along its length.

"Nice," she complimented him. "I can barely close my hand around it. I've always wanted to play with this… part of you." She rubbed her cheek against it and placed a little kiss on the tip.

"Really?" Bevil panted and closed his eyes.

"Yes, really. Now just hush and enjoy. I'm sure you will love this…" Her tongue flicked across the tip, circling around the edge. Then she closed her mouth over the head of his penis and gently sucked on it. The salty taste of pre-ejaculate filled her mouth.

"Yes, you're right!" he squeaked in a high-pitched voice, breathing heavily. She smiled, pleased with his reaction and continued. After mere seconds of stroking and sucking his erection, she felt it grow in her mouth and throb violently.

"Watch out, I'm about to…" Whatever he was going to say next, was lost in a stream of moans, grunts and yelping noises. Streams of semen squirted into her mouth and left a bitter taste.

"….come. Damn. I'm so sorry, Chrysanthemum. That was uhm… really nice," he wheezed. Still with his penis in her mouth, the girl said nothing and looked up at him. Now half-limp, it slipped from between her lips and she cleaned it with her tongue, licking away any remaining semen. Her tongue on his now extremely sensitive penis tickled, and he giggled. Then she swallowed audibly.

"That's alright. I didn't even expect you to last this long," she laughed, licking her lips. "And just call me Chrys will you, like you always used to."

"Wasn't that really disgusting?"

She giggled. "Oh yes, it was terrible. I think I'll have some more later, you know, to get used to the taste."

Looking down on his shrinking member, he sighed. "Now what?" Chrysanthemum had gotten up again and looked at him incredulously.

"Hello, naked girl here," she said, pointing at herself. "You could continue touching me. Like I said, I'm all yours. So come get some." Her hands reached for his, placing one on her breast and the other on her firm behind.

"What's this?" he asked, running a finger along the scar on her left breast that marred her otherwise flawless skin. She shrugged.

"Don't really know, don't really care."

Casually playing with her breast, he asked: "What would you like me to do?"

She winked at him and said: "You could maybe… lick me. I'd like that."

He abruptly grabbed her shoulders and gave her a big lick across the cheek. "How's that?"

She made a silly face at him and laughed. "Very funny, Bevil. You know what I mean…" She took his right hand and guided it to the area between her legs. His fingers slipped between her lips and he felt the wetness there. Curious, he rubbed at her moist flesh, exploring her. When he had discovered the entrance, he carefully slipped his index finger halfway in, noticing how tightly her flesh closed around it. She softly moaned, wriggling her lower body.

"I can't really see what I'm doing. Hold on." He withdrew his finger from her, inspected the shiny moisture on it and put it in his mouth. He found the taste strange, but enticing. A disappointed sound escaped her lips. She folded her arms, rolling her eyes quasi-angry. Chuckling at her behavior, he picked up her cloak and spread it out on top of the lizardling altar across the room.

"Come here you," he said, swept the girl off her feet and carried her in his arms. Then he carefully laid her down on the altar. She immediately spread her legs. He crouched between them and stared at her vagina. With his head cocked to the side, he said: "I might as well do this blindfolded. Never in my life have I seen one of these. Well, I know I came out of one, but I have no memory of that of course."

"Maybe I could give you some pointers. See this?" She pointed at the small round button-like thing that protruded from just above the lips. When he nodded, she instructed: "Try touching it. Gently." He cautiously stroked it ever so slightly with the tip of his finger. This action sent a feeling of pleasure through her body and caused her to arch her back. Breathing heavily, she said: "See what that did? Now, I know it kind of looks like a button, but don't press it. It feels best if you just circle around it."

"You seem to have a lot of experience with that."

"Oh, sure. I touch myself all the time."

His eyes lit up. "Really? Maybe you could show me. You know, so I have an idea what to do."

"Of course. But," she replied, "Only if you show me how you pleasure yourself. I have to know how to treat you as well, of course."

The idea of doing in front of her what he would only do in absolute privacy made him nervous, but he wanted to see her touch herself so badly. And so he showed her a shy smile and said: "Anything for you."

She returned his smile. "That is _so_ sweet. Come closer," she whispered and kissed him when he leaned over her. Their tongues met and swirled around each other. When they finally released one another, Chrysanthemum sat up and commanded him to sit across from her on the altar. She cupped her breasts and massaged them, as she so often did while fantasizing about Bevil's well-shaped body. She thanked her lucky stars he was now sitting right in front of her, shirtless and absently stroking his regained erection. He was watching her movements intently.

"I know I'm distracting you, but just try to pretend I'm not here," she encouraged him, eager to watch him masturbate. With her thumbs and forefingers she squeezed her hard nipples.

"I want to see this. I promise I'll show you later, but please let me watch for now," he pleaded. Her right hand abandoned her breast, to glide down her flat stomach to between her shapely legs. She placed her left hand behind her to support her weight. "Alright," she muttered her voice thick with desire. Her middle finger slipped between her wet lips and slowly she inserted it. Her breathing became heavier as she moved her finger in and out.

Bevil felt his erection throbbing in his hand and he looked down. A clear droplet of pre-ejaculate had emerged and more followed when he saw Chrysanthemum penetrate herself with her index finger as well and slowly pleasure herself with both fingers. Her thumb made circling motions around her clitoris. The heavy breathing turned into soft moans and loud panting. Nearing orgasm, beads of sweat formed on her skin.

"I'm coming," she moaned, pumping her fingers in and out harder, rubbing her clitoris more vigorously. When that familiar feeling of intense pleasure rushed through her body, she threw back her head and uttered a loud cry filled with lust. The movements of her hand slowed down and eventually stopped completely. Her entire body was covered in a thin layer of perspiration and she was panting like a happy dog. Her eyes were misty with an expression of pure lust.

"Your turn," she said in a hoarse voice. Bevil, who had been mesmerized at the show she'd put up in front of him, felt his heart rate rising. Despite the intimacy of the situation, he was still embarrassed. Noticing his hesitation, she moved closer to him and laid an arm around his shoulders. She kissed him on the cheek. The slight stubble on his face pricked her lips lightly.

"Would you like me to help you?" she asked softly, gazing into his eyes. His anxiety decreased as he saw the affection she showed him. "That would be great," he answered with a vague smile. Chrysanthemum got up off the altar and put her hands on his shoulders. Gently she pushed him down until he was lying flat on his back. "Now you just lie back and relax," she whispered in his ear, "and let me take care of you." She leaned over him, kissing, licking and nibbling at his neck, caressing his chest with her hands. Automatically his right hand reached for his penis. He seized it firmly a bit above the base, sliding his foreskin up and down over the tip. With each movement a soft moan escaped his lips, which caught Chrysanthemum's attention. Noticing the cause, she bit her lip and made a sound of approval. Her mouth moved down his stomach and she playfully stuck her tongue into his belly button. She left a wet trail leading even lower and took the tip of his erection in her mouth. Briefly she sucked on it, but then she ran her tongue farther down the length of his penis, licking his hand in the process, and began sucking on one of his testicles. He gasped, his grip on his member tightening. Chrysanthemum opened her mouth as far as she could and sucked both of his testicles into her mouth at once. The feeling of raw pleasure made him sweat and droplets ran down his face.

"Chrys," he groaned, "I'm about to come." She released his testicles from her mouth and continued massaging them with her hand. Eager to see him ejaculate, she leaned over him, watching the movements of his hand intently. His hand pumped up and down faster and faster, his breathing became heavier and came out in short bursts. His moaning became louder and louder, turning into a long-drawn shout when he achieved orgasm. His body convulsed as long squirts of semen shot out of his penis and ended up on his chest and stomach. The ejected streams became smaller, until nothing remained but a little trickle that lazily dripped out of him. Chrysanthemum dipped a finger into the splotches on his torso. "It's sticky!" she squealed in delight and licked the semen off her finger.

"Did you like that?" she asked. He nodded in response, but shame colored his cheeks red again. She used a tip of her cloak to lovingly remove the stains from his body. Bevil cleared his throat and looked her straight in the eye. He was obviously struggling against his embarrassment, but making an effort to not look away from her.

"Thank you. For your patience I mean. I can't help but feel shame. Wish I were more like you," he sighed.

"An incorrigible flirt you mean? No, I think you're charming and adorable. I've fallen for you because you are the way you are. Not because you are like me."

He raised an eyebrow. "Say what now? You've what for me?"

Slapping her hand to her forehead, she looked away and bit her lip. "Gave myself away, huh?"

He smiled and casually remarked: "You should've said so sooner."

"Why, so you could avoid my presence even more? I like being around you, and being painfully shy the way you are I figured this would make it even worse."

Shrugging, he said: "Makes sense. But have you ever wondered why I'm this way?"

"Because girls make you nervous."

"Heh, not _girls_, no. Just one in particular."

Understanding dawned in Chrysanthemum's eyes. "Really? But why didn't you say so earlier? I thought I'd made it pretty clear that I like you."

He blushed and stuttered: "I… I uhm, kind of thought you were after another notch on your bedpost."

"And you'd be willing to be that notch? You man harlot!" She laughed. "There are no notches on my bedpost. I know the stories they tell about me, but those are just lies and stupid rumors." Her hands reached for his and held them tightly. She fixed her eyes on his and confessed: "I've been saving myself, for _you_. I love you."

Bevil stared at her with his mouth open and his eyes wide in astonishment. He could hardly believe that his childhood friend had just said the three magic words he'd wanted to say to her for a long time, but could never work up the courage to. "I love you too," he said softly. The girl gasped with joy and hugged him.

"But wait. If you let nobody touch you, you don't touch anyone either right?"

"Well yes actually, from time to time I chain some men to my bedroom wall and play with them."

He rolled his eyes. "That's a no then. So how is it you know how to handle my uhm…" He cleared his throat.

"Boy parts?" she offered. "Well, Amie and I found some interesting erotic books in Tarmas' collection. So while she was giggling about the close-ups of male genitals and whatnot, I tried to learn."

"Did those books say anything about how to handle women?"

"What do you need a book for? I'm right here you know. And I'm still waiting for that whole licking business."

With a wide grin on his face, Bevil sat up and tapped his thigh. "Come, sit on my lap."

She accepted the invitation and put her arms around his neck. "And now?" she asked, looking up at him expectantly. Still grinning he licked her face again.

"That was only mildly funny the first ti…" A long kiss on the lips thoroughly quieted her. He grabbed one of her breasts with one hand, and spread her legs with the other. A moan of anticipation left her throat. His mouth released hers and went on a trip down her chin, her throat, her chest and halted at her nipple. He let his tongue circle around it, then took it between his lips and sucked on it. Chrysanthemum moaned and bit into his ear.

"Oh my, where is all this confidence coming from?"

"Do you want me to stop and answer questions?" he asked, removing his lips from around her nipple. "Thought so," he said smugly when she kept quiet. Meanwhile the hand between her legs set its fingers in motion. He rubbed his middle finger between her moist labia, coating it in her juices and subsequently traced little circles around her clitoris.

"Good boy. You're a quick learner," she panted.

"Thanks." His teeth bit into her nipple, carefully, so as not to hurt her. She lay in his arms, engulfed by sensations of lust. His hands and mouth seemed to be everywhere, stroking, caressing, licking and nibbling. The feeling of a nearing orgasm washed over her and she arched her back, digging her nails into the back of Bevil's neck. He let out a growling sound when he felt the slight pain, but continued to pleasure Chrysanthemum. She shocked and wriggled in his arms, moaning and sometimes uttering meowing noises as she was overwhelmed by the waves of pleasure flowing through her body. Fully relaxed she let out a sigh of satisfaction.

"This feels so much better when someone else does it," she marveled. Bevil got up and laid the girl down on the altar again.  
"And now for the licking business my lady requested…" he jested, crouching between her thighs.

"Oh Gods, there's more?" She had hardly recovered from her previous orgasm. He spread her legs farther apart and placed a row of tender kisses down the inside of her thigh, coming ever so close to her genitalia, but avoiding them. "You tease," she moaned. When his soft, wet tongue finally touched her most private parts, she purred with delight. He licked his index and middle finger, then they entered her slowly and carefully. She drew in a sharp breath when his fingers began moving in and out of her and moaned when his tongue briefly touched her clitoris. As his fingers moved out of her, he caught another taste of her freely flowing juices. Longing for more, he retracted his fingers, licked the juices from them and tried to penetrate her with his tongue. Although this caused a lot of writhing and moaning from Chrysanthemum, the opening was too tight to get his tongue into. So instead he lapped up as much of the liquid as possible and reinserted his fingers. He let his tongue move around and over her clitoris, pumping his fingers in and out of her. His other hand crept up and reached for her breast. He rolled her erect nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

She screamed when she came abruptly, pushing his head deeper into her lap and closing her thighs around him. Though he was hardly able to breathe, he bravely kept on licking and fingering her. As her orgasm ebbed away, she released her grip on him. He gasped for air.

"Sorry about that. You're _amazing_! I have a hard time believing you've never done this before."

He shook his head. "I haven't. Seems I'm good for more than just swinging my sword and carrying wood."

"I'll say." Chrysanthemum propped herself up on her elbows and beckoned him to come closer. She embraced him when he was within arm's reach and felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest. They gazed into each other's eyes and kissed, arms wrapped around one another, Chrysanthemum wrapping her legs around his hips.

"I'm glad I finally worked up the nerve to tell you," she whispered.

"Me too. I've wanted to, for a long time now, but I couldn't even look at you straight, let alone say something sensible. And then there were the rumors about you going around town. I'm going to beat the crap out of the next person who says anything insulting about you. No one talks about my girl that way."

She showed him a sweet smile. "I appreciate that. But don't get into any fights on my behalf. Where is all this confidence coming from?"

Briefly he pondered that question. "As soon as you said it, it's like this… weight fell off my shoulders. I don't have to hide my feelings or try to act normal. And your eyes tell me you feel the same." He fondly caressed her cheek. "I'm the happiest man in all of Toril right now."

Strong feelings of love and affection engulfed her. She sniffled and tears streamed down her face.

"I love you so much," she muttered adoringly. With great tenderness he wiped away the tears.

"I sure hope those are tears of joy." Sniffling she just nodded and rested her head against his chest. He held her close and stroked her hair. Something touched her and she looked down. His penis had reached its full length again and making jerking motions on its own, tapping against her stomach. She petted it affectionately. "You're hard again."

"Your fault," he said, and squeezed her firm behind. Her hand reached for his erection and rubbed the tip against her soaking wet vagina.

"How very naughty of me," she spoke seductively. When he immediately tried to enter her, she stopped him.

"Please be careful. I've never had anything this big in me."

"Does that mean you've put things in here?" he inquired with a hint of curiosity. This time it was her turn to blush.

"Yes. Just small things, you know, candles, broom handles. But, Gods, look at the size of you."

He grinned proudly. "So how should we go about this?"

"Probably best if we lie down. Hop on." She tapped on the altar and lay down on her side. He joined her and let his hand trace her figure. It glided down her side, her hip, her thigh. A surge of desire overtook her and she pressed her lips on his, pulling him closer to her. Suddenly he released her.

"Let me take off everything quickly."

"Don't tease me like that!" she grumbled and kicked off her boots in great haste. Bevil was hopping around on one leg, trying to pull his boot off his foot, but lost his balance and fell. He hit the stone floor with a loud thud. Startled, Chrysanthemum jumped off the altar to check on him.

"My poor darling! Are you alright?"

"I hit my head," he groaned. "I think I've got a lump." She leaned over him to inspect his head and discovered a small bump. Feeling her soft breasts pressing against his face distracted him from his pain. Whatever discomfort he experienced completely left him when she uttered a minor healing spell and the lump disappeared.

"Much better, thanks." His voice was muffled by her bosom and his warm breath blew against them. Goosebumps formed on her skin and she sighed. Quickly she removed his boots and peeled his trousers off him, scattering the items on the floor. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her onto the ground, then rolled over and lay on top of her. Her hard nipples poked into his chest.

"Maybe we should get back up on that altar."

"I can't wait any longer. Please put it in," she begged and opened her legs for him. He placed his penis against the yearning slit between her thighs, but he only slid down and found he couldn't truly find the opening.

"Help me, will you?"

She firmly grasped his erection and rubbed it between her wet lips. Then she placed the tip against her vagina.

"Try now." He pushed and the first inch of the tip smoothly slipped into her. A gasp escaped her lips and she made a whimpering noise.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" She nodded in response and he asked: "Should I continue?"

"Just do it slowly and be careful. I'll be alright," she said bravely. They kissed, and while their tongues twirled around each other, he carefully entered her, inch by inch. Chrysanthemum felt as if she were being stretched out slowly. When he was fully inside her, he felt her moist flesh contract around his penis and he moaned. Lovingly they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Does it hurt?" he asked with worry in his voice. She looked up at him, eyes misty with desire.

"Hardly. This feels so good. Please make love to me," she whispered. That was all the encouragement he needed. He slowly began thrusting into her, gently at first. As her moaning became louder and her juices flowed more and more freely, he continued thrusting his hips with more and more force. She wrapped one of her legs around his waist and he grabbed the other, holding it by the knee and spreading her legs farther. Instinctively she tilted her pelvis upwards, making it easier for him to pump his member into her.

"Oh yes! Oh Gods! Bevil, you're amazing!" Lust overtook her and all she could utter was a stream of incoherent babbling.

"You're so tight," he mumbled. "And wet. I don't think I can keep this up for long."

"Try your best. I want to enjoy you as much as possible," she pleaded. Not wanting to disappoint her, he tried to steer away from his orgasm by thinking of other things. He thought of the chores he still had to do and the upcoming militia training, but nothing could distract him from her soft, warm body lying under him and the feeling of her tight, wet vagina contracting around his penis. He panted and groaned as the familiar throbbing in his member began.

"I'm coming," he moaned. After one last solid thrust, he retreated from her and ejaculated on her stomach. Rivulets of semen squirted onto her uncontrollably while he grunted and breathed heavily. The beating of his heart was incredibly rapid. He rolled off her and lay down on the ground next to her, panting like an excited dog. She ran her hand through the sperm on her and licked her fingers off one by one. The girl turned herself onto her stomach and sighed contently. They were both breathing heavily, covered in a thin layer of sweat. And utterly satisfied.

"You were _fantastic_!" Singing his praises, she cuddled up to him.

"Look who's talking. _You_ are fantastic," he objected. "Hope I didn't hurt you too much."

She shook her head vigorously. "No, not at all! We should do this more often. Such an amazing ending to an otherwise disastrous day."

"I agree. It still feels like I'm dreaming though. So then, does this mean I can call you mine now?" He blushed yet again. A sweet smile on her lips, she nodded.

"Oh yes. I belong to you, for as long as you'll have me."

"You're going to be stuck with me forever then," he laughed. "No way I'm letting a prize like you slip away."

"Good. I wouldn't have it any other way, my sweet." In a dramatic voice she continued: "Today, I carve my first notch into my bedpost!" With a wide grin on her face, Chrysanthemum leaned in to kiss Bevil. "And may it remain the only one."


End file.
